Love Will Help Heal The Past
by RikkuAndYunaLezLovers
Summary: This is about Rikku from Final Fantasy X falling in love with a made up person of my creation she is a cold hearted killer that hates Tidus but she might be getting more then just Rikkus attention.


**Love Will Help Heal The Past**

**By: RikkuAndLuluLezLovers**

As the mist cleared a woman stood in the middle surrounded by dead fiends, her golden eyes glowing. She lowered her sword that still pulsing with electricity from her magic. Unlike most black mage's she used a sword instead of a moogle and that made her a Dark Warrior Mage extremely rare. Serenity smiled she was a merciless killer, cold and scary. Her nickname the Legendary Golden Devil, She adored her nickname it fit her right. Serenity wiped some blood from her ivory colored face with a blacked gloved hand, her white hair cascading over her shoulders. ((Okay think Lulus dress in a Buckle pants and a corset top with white fur))

Her hair fell onto her white fur top that barely contained her huge chest. ((Also Lulu size)) Serenity smiled and moved her long slender fingers over her bloody blade. A sharp gasp caught her attention, turning her blade at the ready sparks flying from it she saw Braska's Daughter Yuna.

Yuna watched the woman with wide eyed 'had she defeated all those fiends alone?' Yuna thought. Wakka, Tidus and Auron came up from behind Yuna and surrounded her. Wakka let out a gasped mutter from Yunas left "The Golden Devil!" He bowed and watched her carefully. Tidus thought she was an enemy and readied his blade "We can take her!" he exclaimed stepping forward. Auron placed a hand on his shoulder "Back down boy she is too powerful she would kill you without second thought, Right Serenity."

Serenity smiled "Sir Auron you know me so well" she moved sheathing her sword in the sheath on her back. "First your with Lord Braska now his daughter, aren't you handy." Serenity said with a smirk and laughed and looked all of them over with a warrior's eye. Which turned to a glare when she saw three more people emerge from the shadows. It was two women and a Ronso one a black haired black mage and a young blonde Al-bhed girl and a small male Ronso.

Auron Laughed "Maybe I am..I thought you were still a young mage in training when we last meet?" he said with a smirk that caught a growl and glare from Serenity. Rikku and Lulu watched with wide eyes who was she? Yuna stepped forward "Are you the legendary Warrior Mage?" she asked her different colored orbs staring in awe.

Serenity bit back a laugh at Aurons comment but at Yunas movement grasped the hilt of her sword 'Chaos' which started to pulse and hum ready for more. "That is what I am but I'm not a legend just a killer" she said with an icy voice that sent shivers down their spines.

Yuna looked shocked at 'Killer' but bowed with great respect. Yuna then slowed and looked at Serenity "May I ask why you're here…Alone?" Wakka groaned and shook his head. Tidus stepped forward stepped in front of Yuna who had stepped closer to Serenity causing her to tense. "Back off Freak!" he growled but before Auron could save his hide. Serenity had closed the gap between them Chaos pulled which glowed white hot and grabbed Tidus with the other hand at the neck and lifted him into the air with amazing strength her sword almost at his throat. "Watch it little boy!" she growled which made Tidus drop his blade to the dust as he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Yuna let out a gasp and stepped back, Wakka and Lulu shook their heads. Rikku and the Ronso reached for their weapons but stopped at Aurons raised hand. Auron crossed his hands and smirked "Drop him Serenity." Serenity looked at him like he was stupid or crazy "Give me one reason why I should" she growled. Aurons smile widened "Okay he's Jechts boy" he watched Serenity's eyes widened and looked to him "Are you sure?" she asked he nodded.

Serenity dropped Tidus after she found out he was Jechts boy. "No wonder he's so damn stupid just like his father." She said as she glared at him making the shocked Tidus scrambled backwards into Auron who reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him roughly to his feet saying "You deserved what you got by her". Serenity growled and picked up his weapons and tossed it to Auron who nodded and walked forward grasping Serenity's outstretched hand at the forearm as she did the same with him "Until we meet again" she nodded and showed a rare smile "Until we meet again" he nodded and let go.

Yuna watched Serenity turn and start to walk away 'If she helped us fight Sin we would have an even better chance yeah!' she thought then nodded. Yuna ran forward and in front of Serenity that made Serenity step back in shock "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she did. Yuna had a look of determination in her eyes "You like to fight right?" she asked Serenity eyed her "That and killing why?". Yuna smiled "Then will you join with me as my guardian to fight Sin?" she asked her arm out like she had seen Serenity do with Auron. Auron smiled and nodded to Yuna encouraging her on, Tidus and Wakka grabbed onto each other in shock before Wakka spoke "What are you crazy ya?" Tidus nodded then spoke "She'd never join us she's a freak". Serenity went to turn her hand reaching for Chaos when reached out and locked fingers with her. Serenity looked down at their hands and relaxed locking eyes with Yunas both shocked at her reaction. Wakka blinked in shock "She's a cold…" he stopped in mid sentence looking to Serenity who finished for him "Hearted Bitch, Merciless Murder and Killer right" she said with a hint of anger in her voice. Yuna made sure no one could hear or she her before she spoke "I don't believe it you're a great person your just closed…I believe you can change with the right push" as she said this see squeezed her hand. Serenity flashed her a smile and her hard eyes softened


End file.
